staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 kwietnia 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do domu" (2) - film obycz. prod. wł.- powt. 11.35 Dalecy a bliscy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.05 Teatr Telewizji: "Telepatrzydło pana Prusa" 13.50 Katalog zabytków: Toruń, kościół św. Jakuba 14.00 Nie tylko siedem cudów świata - Słońce Rodyjczyków 14.30 Ja się kochał - opowieść starego kowala 14.50 Współczesna proza polska: "Książę i wilk"- wspomnienie o nieżyjącym pisarzu Andrzeju Łuczeńczyku 15.25 W poszukiwaniu utraconej księgi 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Sami o sobie - mag. nastolatków oraz film z serii "Oddział dziecięcy" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Szczęścia nie można kupić" - serial obycz. prod. kan.-ang. 18.15 Klinika Zdrowego Człowieka - Nadciśnienie nie boli 18.35 My i świat 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio sport 22.00 50. rocznica powstania w Getcie Warszawskim 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.10 Linda po kolei: "Matka Królów" - polski film fab., 1982 r. 1.05 Gorąca linia 1.15 "Punkt widzenia" (3) - serial obyczajowy TP 2.05 Najważniejsze wydarzenia XX wieku: Wojna hiszpańska - film dok. prod. franc. 3.05 To lubię - Jazz - Janusz Atlas 4.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Przygody Hucka Finna" - serial anim. prod. jap. 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" - serial obyczajowy produkcji amerykańskiej 9.40 Świat kobiet 10.05 Język angielski - lekcja 24 10.30 Język niemiecki - lekcja 24 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Trzy kwadranse ze sportem 12.00 Studio Dwójki 12.15 Na życzenie 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Dźwięk i cisza - opowieść o Aleksandrze Grahamie Bellu (4) - ostatni odcinek serialu biograficznego produkcji kanadyjsko-nowozelandzkiej 14.00 Rock Steady (4) - serial muzyczny produkcji angielskiej 15.00 Film dokumentalny 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Artysta i jego świat: "Toulouse - Lautrec" (1) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 16.30 Panorama 16.35 Podatki od 20 do 40 proc. - "Właściciel papugi" 16.40 Sport - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Przygody Hucka Finna" - serial animowany prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Magazyn ekologiczny 17.35 Od pierwszego do pierwszego 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.35 "Pokolenia" - serial obyczajowy produkcji amerykańskiej 19.00 Szkoła kłamców 20.00 "Dźwięk i cisza - opowieść o Aleksandrze Grahamie Bellu" (4) - serial biograficzny prod. kanadyjsko-nowozelandzkiej 20.50 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Studio teatralne Dwójki: Paweł Mossakowski - "Test" według sztuki "Skrzep" 23.00 ,,+" - film dok. 23.30 "Magia bieli" - film dok. 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Program na czwartek TV 3 Gdańsk 8.00 TV Polonia - transmisja do godz. 16.00 16.00 Program dnia i Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Pętla czasu - program muzyczny 16.45 Muzyczny quiz Mariusza Pucyło 17.00 Candid camera - program satyryczny 17.20 Studio "3" 17.40 Inspektor Gadget "Muzyczne sztuczki" - ser. animowany 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Kwiaty w domu i ogrodzie - B. Balińska 18.45 Studio "3" 19.00 Candid camera - program satyryczny 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 Dozwolone od lat 40 - A. Szostak 20.20 Brunet wieczorową porą - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.50 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki klasycznej E. Wielsztordt 22.15 Night Heat "Ogień i woda" - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 23.00 Program na czwartek 23.05 TV Polonia - transmisja do godz. 3.00 PolSat 16.30 Program dnia 16.35 Rabunek - film animowany 16.40 Racja stanu - film francuski 18.20 He Man - serial anim. 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Program wieczoru 23.20 Autostopowicz - serial USA 23.45 Ameryka (cz. 3) - film USA 00.45 Myślenie magiczne - film dokumentalny 01.05 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Powitanie i program dnia 8.15 „Ile jest życia" (2) - powt. 9.10 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci 10.00 - 12.00 Blok powtórzeniowy: Zdrajcy ojczyzny - reportaż, Ojczyzna - polszczyzna, Skrót meczu Polska - Finlandia, Film dokumentalny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 - 16.00 Blok powtórzeniowy: „Ceremonia pogrzebowa" - film fab. Jacka Bromskiego, Z cyklu „Polacy" - Jan Pietrzak, Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz - Skaldowie, Agnieszka Duczmal i „Amadeus" 16.00 Powitanie i program dnia 16.05 Sami o sobie - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 17.30 Pocztówki z Polski - Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu: Czorstyn, Niedzica 17.45 „Szychta niewolników" - film dok. o losie górników zesłanych do ZSRR 18.15 Polski rock - premiery, debiuty, wspomnienia 18.45 Ekspres reporterów 19.15 Dobranocka: Dziwny świat kota Filemona 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 „Najważniejszy dzień życia" (3) - „Broda" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 „Dziecko szczęścia" - film fab. Sławomira Kryńskiego 23.15 Gra o pieniądze 23.45 Inna muzyka: Takie moje wędrowanie - śpiewa Antonina Krzysztoń 24.00 Panorama 0.15 I jeszcze raz - pr. rozrywkowy 0.30 Lwi pazur mistrza - Magda Umer i Jeremi Przybora o telewizji i swoim w niej udziale 1.00 Piękne głosy: Ryszard Karczykowski 1.45 Katalog zabytków 2.00 „Najważniejszy dzień życia" (3) - „Broda" (powt.) 3.00 Zakończenie programu ARD 06.00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Let's move 10.00 heute 10.03 Die falsche Abstammung 10.45 ZDF-info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 heute 11.03 Der große Preis 12.40 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Sesamstraße 14.30 Es war einmal... der Mensch 14.55 Philipp 15.00 Tagesschau 15.03 Ping Pong 15.30 Frauengeschichten 16.00 Tagesschau 16.03 Talk täglich 16.30 Die Campbells 17.00 Tagesschau 17.05 Sport 17.10 punkt 5 - Länderreport 17.25 Die glückliche Familie 18.30 Tagesschau 18.45 Happy Holiday 19.45 Regionale Informationen 19.58 Heute abend im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Das serbische Mädchen 21.44 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.45 Die Hälle von Ueckermände 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Nachschlag 23.05 Fraktur 00.25 Tagesschau 00.30 Charlie Muffin 02.15 Z.E.N. 02.20 Sendeschluß ZDF 06.00 ZDF-Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Let's move 10.00 heute 10.03 Die falsche Abstammung 10.45 ZDF-info Arbeit und Beruf 11.00 heute 11.03 Der große Preis 12.40 Umschau 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Beruf aktuell 14.00 Kinderstudio 14.50 Aus dem Rahmen gefallen 15.00 heute 15.03 Kinderstudio 16.08 heute-Schlagzeilen 16.09 Raumschiff Enterprise - Das nächste Jahrhundert 17.00 heute / Sport / Wetter 17.15 länderjournal 17.50 Kartoffeln mit Stippe 18.45 Lotto am Mittwoch 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Liebe auf den ersten Blick 19.50 Fußball-Länderspiel 22.00 Doppelpunkt vor Ort 22.45 Derrick 23.45 Bella Italia 00.50 heute 00.55 Die letzte Jagd RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 9.00 Szef - serial krymin. USA 10.00 Piękni i bogaci - serial famil. USA 10.30 Cena jest gorąca 11.00 Ryzykowne! 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów - serial famil. USA 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Ostry dyżur - serial lekarski USA 15.00 Morderstwo to jej hobby - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem - serial komed. USA 17.30 Okropnie miła rodzinka - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - mag. młodz. 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv 19.45 Dobre. złe czasy - niem. serial famil. 20.15 Mój partner z zimnym pyskiem - film komed. USA 1988 r. 22.15 stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Akurat Alaska! 1.00 Okropnie miła... 1.40 Kto tu jest szefem 2.10 Szef 3.05 Hans Meiser 4.05 Explosiv 4.30 Morderstwo... 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 5.30 5 razy 5 - telegra 6.00 Dzień dobry - TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial famil. USA 9.20 Młodzi i namiętni - serial obycz. USA 10.05 Sp. wdowa polemkem - niem. kom. film., 1957 r. 11.35 Sąsiedzi 12.00 Koło fortuny 12.40 Złota parada... 13.30 Młodzi i namiętni 14.20 Sąsiedzi - serial 14.50 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial 15.45 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 16.45 5 razy 5 17.20 Idź na całość! 18.00 Magazyn regionalny 18.30 "ran" - sport 18.45 Wiadomości 19.00 Serce jest atutem - telegra 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 Wakacje w Immenhof - niem. film tab. z 1955 r. 21.55 Schreinemakers 23.20 Zawodowcy - ang. serial przyg. Kosztowny błąd 0.20 Rewolwer i melonik - powt. 1.10 Akut 1.50 Program na jutro 1.55 Teletekst Pro 7 5.40 Mój przyjaciel pies - serial USA 6.05 Trick 7 - poranek filmowy dla dzieci 7.55 Parker lewis 8.25 Hartowie w akcji 9.25 Potyczka pod Santa Fe - western - powt. 11.10 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. 12.10 Bill Cosby Show 12.40 Kolt na wszelkie okazje - serial 13.30 Mr. Nikt powraca - film - powt. 15.25 Hartowie w akcji - serial detektyw. Czerwony kapturek i kolt 16.20 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.05 Parker lewis - serial kom. USA. Czas sporów 18.35 Bill Cosby Show - serial detektyw. Dzień kobiet 19.05 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. Straceńcy 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Matlock - serial krym. USA. Wieczorne wiadomości 22.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial krym. 23.00 Siła zabójców - przyg. USA 1975 0.55 Partnerzy - serial 1.55 Ironmaster - film przyg. - powt. 3.40 Nero Wolfe - serial RTL 2 05.50 Trickserien 09.05 Märchen aus aller Welt 09.30 Mit Herz und Scherz 10.00 B.J. und der Bär 10.55 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall 11.50 Reich und arm 12.40 Trickserien 16.05 Märchen aus aller Welt 16.35 Mit Herz und Scherz 17.00 Action News 17.05 B.J. und der Bär 18.00 Action News 18.05 Chefarzt Dr. Westphall 19.00 Action News 19.05 Reich und arm 20.00 Action News 20.15 Ein Sheriff in New York 21.40 Mordanklage 23.20 Fantastische Geschichten 23.45 Wettlauf mit dem Tod 00.35 Ein Sheriff in New York 01.55 Mordanklage 03.30 Fantastische Geschichten 03.55 Wettlauf mit dem Tod Der Kabelkanal 06.05 Mordlagunen und Krokodile 06.55 Die Dukes 07.40 Bim Bam Bino 07.45 Mr. Ed 08.20 Bim Bam Bino 10.05 Happy Days 10.40 General Hospital 11.40 Ordnung ist das halbe Leben 12.55 Die Dukes 14.00 Bim Bam Bino 14.05 Mr. Ed 14.50 Bim Bam Bino 16.35 Happy Days 17.05 Heute gehn wir bummeln 18.40 General Hospital 19.30 Fackeln im Sturm 21.10 Mannix 22.00 Kobra, Übernehmen sie 22.55 M*A*S*H 23.20 Harrys wundersames Strafgericht 23.45 O Vater, armer Vater, Mutter hängt dich in den Schrank, und ich bin ganz krank! 01.10 Mannix 02.00 M*A*S*H 02.25 Harrys wundersames Strafgericht 02.50 Fackeln im Sturm 04.20 Kobra, Übernehmen sie VOX 10.00 punktvox 10.10 Kinderkram 11.00 punktvox 11.15 die da 12.00 punktvox 12.15 S-Zett 13.00 punktvox 13.15 NachmitTalk 14.00 punktvox 14.15 Traugott 15.00 punktvox 15.05 Secret Service 16.00 punktvox 16.15 vox populi 17.00 punktvox 17.15 NachmitTalk 18.00 punktvox 18.15 Filme Stars Video 19.00 punktvox 19.15 vis ä vox 19.30 Spurt 19.45 weltvox 20.15 E.N.G. - Hautnah dabei 21.10 Zeitpunkt 22.00 punktvox 22.10 Die Kennedys 23.00 punktvox 23.15 Avanti 00.05 punktvox 00.15 Canale Grande Sky One 7.00 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 9.40 Lamb Chops Play-A-long - program kukiełkowy dla dzieci 9.55 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Dealer Channel - program informacyjny 11.00 Strike It Rich - teleturniej 11.30 Concentration - teleturniej 12.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 12.30 Falcon Crest - serial 13.30 Ulica E - serial 14.30 Inny świat - serial 14.45 Santa Barbara - serial 15.15 Sally Jessy Raphael - talk show 16.15 Różne style - serial komediowy 16.45 The D.J. Kat Show - program dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 19.00 Świat gier - program komputerowy 19.30 Ulica E - serial 20.00 Ocaleni - serial dok. 20.30 Więzi rodzinne - serial komediowy 21.00 Hunter - serial krym. 22.00 L.A. Law - serial o prawnikach 23.00 W żywych kolorach - serial komediowy 23.30 Star Trek: The Next Generation - serial s-f 0.30 Studs - zabawa w kojarzenie par MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone. Clipy. clipy... 16.00 Największe przeboje - godzina klasyki 17.00 Raport Coca-Coli 17.15 Magazyn filmowy 17.30 Wiadomości MTV 17.45 3 from 1 18.00 Soul w MTV - nowości sceny soul 18.30 Premiery - teledyski nowe i trochę starsze... 20.00 Zadzwoń do MTV - wideoclipy na życzenie telewidzów 20.30 Most wanted - Ray Cokes rozmawia z gośćmi w studiu 22.00 Największe przeboje 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości MTV - wywiad 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Post modern - Pip Dann i scena alternatywna 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Wideoclipy nocą Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik - gimnastyka dla wszystkich 9.00 Koszykówka Klubowe Mistrz. Europy. Ateny - powt. z wtorku 12.00 Piłka nożna - Eurogoals 13.00 Magazyn tenisa 14.30 Eurofun - magazyn sportów nietypowych 15.00 Kolarstwo - live "Strzała Walonii" - wyścig uliczny zawodowców, Belgia 17.00 Hokej na trawie: Puchar Europy - Birmingham. Runda finałowa 19.00 Eurofun - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Koszykówka: Amerykańska liga zawodowa NBA. mecz Seattle Supersonics - Los Angeles lakers 22.00 Formuła 1 23.00 Piłka nożna - eliminacje mistrzostw świata USA 1994 24.00 Kickboxing 1.00 Wiadomości DSF 6.45 Poranny start - wiadomości, inf. z giełdy, powt. programów z wtorku 10.20 Kuferek nadziei - show z nagrodami 11.20 Kto, gdzie, co? - quiz sportowy 11.55 Wiadomości - pogoda, giełda 12.00 Wszystko o.k. - czas wolny 12.30 Hopp oder Top - quiz - powt. 13.00 Tele - Giełda - bezpośrednia relacja z Frankfurtu 13.35 Obowiązkowo i dowolnie 14.30 Classics - Bobby Charlton - piłkarz wszechczasów 15.30 Sport na świecie - w przerwie wiad. 18.00 Hopp oder Top 18.35 Kto, gdzie, co? - quiz sportowy 19.25 DSF - Studio - mag. na żywo 20.05 Sport na świecie 21.30 Tenis - ocena występów zawodników w rozgrywkach turniejowych ATP 21.55 Wiadomości 22.05 Offensiv - talk show 23.05 Ring wolny: Wrestling panów 24.00 DSF - Studio - powt. z godz. 19.25 0.35 Classics - powt. 1.20 Wydarzenia dnia CNN 09.45 CNN newsroom 12.30 Business morning 13.30 Business day 14.30 Business Asia 15.00 Larry King 17.30 CNN and Co 20.00 World business tonight 21.00 The international hour 23.00 World business tonight 23.30 Showbiz today 00.00 The world today 01.00 Moneyline 01.30 Crossfire 02.00 Prime news 03.00 Larry King 05.30 Showbiz today Kindernet 07.00 Tovenaar van Qz 07.30 Sindbad 08.00 Inspector Gadget 08.30 Bromtol 09.00 Skippy 09.30 Bij de les 10.00 Zendersluiting Discovery Channel 17.00 Challenge of the seas 17.30 Crawl into my parlour 18.00 High five: Snowboard 18.30 Go fishing 19.00 Beyond 2000 19.50 Encyclopedia galactica 20.00 Choppers 20.30 Classic cars 21.00 Gentleman Jimmy 22.00 Strangers in paradise 23.00 On the big hill 23.30 Bush Tucker man 00.00 The global family 00.30 Durrell in Russia Super Channel 05.30 Victory with Morris Cerullo 06.00 Super shop 06.30 Business tonight 07.00 Business insiders 07.30 European business today 07.45 Agenda 08.00 ITN World news 08.30 Agenda 09.00 Super shop 12.00 Beyond tomorrow 12.30 Business insiders 13.00 Agenda 13.30 Travel magazine 14.00 Media TV 14.30 The jam 16.30 On the air 18.30 Bonanza 19.30 Richard Diamond 20.00 In our hands 21.00 Agenda 21.30 Report 22.00 ITN World news 22.30 European business daily 22.48 US Market wrap 23.00 Phantom from space 00.25 Scene on Super 00.55 The mix 02.00 China news Europe 05.00 The mix Rai Uno 7:00, 10:00, 11:00, 12:30, 13:30, 18:00, 20:00, 23:20, 24:00 Wiadomości 7:35 Magazyn ekonomiczny 7:40 Poranek z UNO 10:15 Aniołowie bez raju (1) – film fab. prod. wł. (1970) 11:05 Aniołowie bez raju (2) – film fab. 12:00 Buona Fortuna – teleturniej 12:35 Kobieta w historii kryminalnej – serial 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Niedyskretne oko Wiadomości TV 14:30 Kroniki włoskie 14:45 Telewizja Edukacyjna 15:15 Błękitne drzewko – program dla dzieci 15:45 Magazyn dla młodzieży 17:55 Dziś w Parlamencie 18:10 Spotkanie w kinie 18:45 Świat Quark 19:40 Almanach na jutro 20:25 Piłka nożna, eliminacje do MŚ ’94: Włochy – Estonia 22:20 Trybuna referendum 23:25 Linea notte 23:35 W otwarte karty – program publicystyczny 0:30 Dziś w Parlamencie 0:40 Północ i okolice 1:00 W kajdanach – wł. film fab. (1968) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PolSat z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Der Kabelkanal z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki KinderNet z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1993 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 1993 roku